<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Antología by Alendarkstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580036">Antología</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar'>Alendarkstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de one shots Sasuhina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasuke Uchiha/Hinata Hyuuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El despertar de la primavera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El despertar de la primavera</p><p>Sumary: Hinata no entiende como Sasuke puede estar tan calmado cuando ella siente que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.</p><p>Advertencia: Lemon. PWP.</p><p>Desde pequeña Hinata había tenido muchos problemas de timidez. Se había esforzado tanto por dejar ese rasgo atrás y lo había logrado, pero este no había desaparecido del todo y el sonrojo de sus mejillas al ver a Sasuke semidesnudo frente a ella lo confirmaba. Poco le faltaba para desmayarse.<br/>
El joven Uchiha había decido restaurar los territorios del clan Uchiha y ella quiso ayudarlo. Después de todo un día de trabajo ambos consideraron que necesitaban un baño. Hinata había ido a decirle que la comida estaba lista cuando lo encontró afuera del baño, vistiendo únicamente una toalla alrededor de su cintura.<br/>
Hinata pudo sentir un calor extenderse a lo largo de su rostro. Llevó sus manos hasta sus ojos, pero sin cubrirlos realmente. A través de sus dedos podía ver la figura de Sasuke y es que en el fondo sabía que no podía apartar la mirada. Sasuke se veía demasiado sexi y ella quería hacer algo más que verlo.<br/>
Ese último pensamiento la hizo sentir sumamente avergonzada. No era la clase de pensamientos que solía tener. Semanas atrás había tratado de leer uno de los libros del Icha Icha y tal fue su vergüenza que no pudo pasar siquiera del primer capítulo.<br/>
—Será mejor que me retire —murmuró avergonzada, solo para hacer de la situación aún más incómoda.<br/>
Hinata, en un intento por no ver a Sasuke, no había visto por donde caminaba y tropezó. Al igual que en un cliché cayó en una posición sumamente comprometedora. Con Sasuke debajo de ella y los rostros de ambos a escasos milímetros de distancia.<br/>
—No sabía que pudieras ser tan atrevida —le dijo Sasuke —. Me gusta.<br/>
El último Uchiha no parecía molesto con la situación, al contrario. La forma en que Hinata reaccionaba le había parecido graciosa e incluso tierna. De haber sido otra persona quien lo hubiera descubierto en una situación así, su reacción hubiera sido muy diferente. Pero era Hinata y él difícilmente podría enojarse con ella, incluso si hubiera sido su culpa, algo que dudaba fuera posible.<br/>
—Y pensar que hemos estado saliendo por más de un año.<br/>
Hinata enterró su rostro en el abdomen de Sasuke en un intento por calmar sus nervios, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho. Apartarse hubiera sido una buena idea, pero nuevamente su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. Se sentía tan bien estar en esa posición y el aroma que desprendía Sasuke le resultaba demasiado apetecible.<br/>
Mentalmente se reclamó por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y se regañó por ser una pervertida. Aunque la idea de moverse pasó por su mente esta se esfumó por completo cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke rodear su cintura. Había hecho que se mojara más de lo que estaba, pero también reafirmado lo que ya sabía, no quería apartarse del lado de su novio.<br/>
Ese simple gesto bastó para que Hinata se sintiera más tranquila. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke. Pudo reconocer en su mirada los mismos deseos que ella estaba experimentado. Lo besó, reclamándose en esa ocasión por timidez y temiendo que, por culpa de esta, Sasuke se aburriera de ella y la dejara.<br/>
Normalmente los besos entre ambos eran castos e inocentes. Este no lo era. Hinata, un tanto animada por la situación, quiso probar algo nuevo y, pese a la vergüenza que le provocaba solo pensarlo, introdujo su lengua en la de su amado, algo que fue más que bien recibido. A pesar de que llevaban saliendo por más de un año, ambos eran novatos en ese tipo de situaciones y lo más parecido a experiencia que Hinata tenía eran los consejos de Ino.<br/>
Al principio intentó hacer todo lo que Ino le había dicho que hiciera, luego se volvió imposible para ella pensar en algo más que la sensación de probar a Sasuke de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho, resultaba imposible. Su novio la besaba con igual o mayor intensidad, disfrutando del repentino valor que su novia había tomado.<br/>
Ambos se separaron y Hinata se preguntó qué debería hacer. La respuesta obvia había sido retirarse y esperar a que Sasuke se vistiera para usar el baño, pero la experiencia de antes le había dado valor para intentar cosas nuevas. Comenzó a retirar sus prendas, sintiendo como sus dedos temblaban, no sabía si por la excitación que le provocaba lo que estaba por hacer, sus nervios o si se trataba de una mezcla de ambos.<br/>
—Si quieres te dejo a solas…<br/>
Hinata interrumpió a Sasuke. Inicialmente había querido sostenerlo de su mano y decirle que estaba lista para dar un paso más allá en su relación, pero no calculó bien e hizo que la toalla de Sasuke cayera al suelo. Ver que su miembro estaba ligeramente erecto hizo que se sintiera avergonzada y aún más al ser consciente del lugar en el que había posado su mirada.<br/>
—No tienes que…<br/>
Hinata calló a Sasuke con un beso. No era algo que solía hacer, pero tampoco deseaba escuchar palabras que la hicieran dudar. Ella podía notar que él también lo deseaba y no quería que su timidez le impidiera hacer algo que deseaba.<br/>
Utilizó sus manos para acariciar a Sasuke, comprobando los rumores que había escuchado. El cuerpo de Sasuke no solo estaba tonificado, sino que también resultaba agradable al tacto. Mentalmente se preguntó cómo sería besarlo, pero se detuvo. Se dijo que no quería ir tan rápido, pues temía que de intentarlo la vergüenza que sentía fuera mayor a lo que pudiera soportar.<br/>
Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir las manos de Sasuke acariciar su trasero. Sasuke no solía tocarla de esa manera con mucha frecuencia, al contrario, solía ser bastante caballeroso y procuraba no hacer nada que le incomodara. En ese momento Hinata agradecía que decidiera dejar de lado su cortesía e incluso llegó a desear que se animara a ir más allá.<br/>
Hinata terminó de desvestirse y los besos continuaron. Las caricias se hicieron cada vez más demandantes y la timidez menos presente. Para la joven Hyuuga cada vez resultaba más sencillo olvidarse de sus restricciones cuando su mente se encontraba nublada por el placer.<br/>
Sentir el endurecido miembro de su novio contra su vientre hizo que nuevamente la timidez resurgiera, esta vez acompañada de un temor. Se sentía grande y temía el dolor que pudiera causarle cuando su novio intentara introducirlo en su interior.<br/>
—¿Estás asustada? —le preguntó Sasuke.<br/>
—No quiero detenerme —le dijo Hinata y era cierto. Se había prometido no volver a retroceder y ciertamente quería llegar hasta el final.<br/>
—Creo que puedo intentar algo.<br/>
Ambos cambiaron de posición, siendo Sasuke quien se encontraba sobre Hinata.<br/>
Hinata sintió algo acariciar su entrada, tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que era uno de los dedos de Sasuke. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando este se introdujo. No sabría describir las sensaciones que dicha acción le provocaban, carecía de las palabras para hacerlo, pero ciertamente no era algo que le desagradara.<br/>
—Quiero que me digas si te sientes incómoda.<br/>
Hinata asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.<br/>
Sasuke comenzó a mover el dedo en el interior de su novia y no introdujo otro hasta estar seguro de que ella pudiera soportarlo. No solía leer novelas eróticas, dicha lectura carecía de interés para él, pero motivado por el deseo de conocer mejor a Jiraiya leyó una de sus novelas y en ese momento se alegraba de haberlo hecho.<br/>
Amaba a Hinata. Si bien había ignorado su existencia durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia sentía que no podía ni quería vivir sin ella a su lado. A su lado había descubierto emociones y sensaciones que creyó imposible de sentir. Verla dejar de lado su timidez y su cuerpo desnudo hacían que él quisiera llegar hasta el final con ella.<br/>
—Más —pidió Hinata.<br/>
En esa ocasión Hinata no se sintió avergonzada. Sus palabras lejos de mostrar timidez lo que indicaban era una clara orden. Sasuke había procurado ser gentil en todo momento, pero ella quería sentir más, quería que él le perdiera el respeto y se entregara a la pasión.<br/>
Sasuke retiró sus dedos y Hinata estaba lista para reclamarle cuando sintió la punta de su pene adentrarse en ella. Sus movimientos, lentos y arrítmicos al principio, la hicieron sentir en varias ocasiones esa familiar sensación que la acompañaba antes de un desmayo.<br/>
Ambos llegaron al clímax de manera simultánea. Se besaron una vez más antes de levantarse y buscar una de las pocas camas que estaban en condiciones para dormir. Ambos sabían que al día siguiente tendrían que dar explicaciones a Hiashi, pero en ese momento no les importaba. Estaban cansados y solo querían dormir abrazados durante toda la noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apuestas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke y Hinata no pueden creer que Hiashi y Fugaku hicieran una apuesta sobre su hija recién nacida.</p><p>Advertencia: Universo alterno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apuestas</p><p>La mirada de Hinata se posó sobre el rostro de su hija. La recién nacida la miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos, como si intentara memorizar sus facciones. Hinata la veía con adoración, como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Para ella lo era. Después de varios meses de espera y varias horas de dolor le resultaba difícil creer que finalmente tenía a su bebé entre sus brazos.<br/>Sasuke apretó su mano con suavidad. Él había estado presente en todo momento durante el parto y soportó cada uno de sus gritos o la vista de la sangre que había perdido. Sus miradas se encontraron y pudo ver en sus ojos un inmenso cariño.<br/>Después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos casi parecía un sueño el que pudieran formar su familia. Tiempo atrás el clan Uchiha estuvo a punto de dar un golpe de estado, pero Shisui logró convencerlos de que retrocedieran. El genjutsu que usó fue tan poderoso que los Uchiha nunca sospecharon de ese y lo aceptaron como una idea propia.<br/>Ni Hinata ni Sasuke llegaron a saber de esos planes. En aquel entonces Sasuke y Hinata no eran permitidos en las reuniones del clan. En el caso de Sasuke era por su edad y en el de Hinata porque en ese entonces Mikoto no la había adoptado de manera no oficial como su hija, algo que hizo poco después de enterarse que había sido la hija mayor de Hiashi quien logró conquistar el corazón de su hijo. <br/>La tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpida cuando Hiashi y Fugaku entraron al lugar. Se dijo que ninguno de los dos contaba con autorización y lo confirmó cuando notó que Tsunade estaba a punto de expulsarlos a ambos.<br/>—Esa no es manera de comportarse en un hospital —les regañó. Lo fruncido de su ceño dejaba en claro que no les permitiría causar alboroto en su zona de trabajo.<br/>Ninguno de los líderes de clan lo notó. Ambos intentaron acercarse a la niña, pero fueron detenidos por la exhokage y en esa ocasión no pudieron ignorarla.<br/>—Solo queremos ver sus ojos.<br/>—Podrán verlos después, por ahora es el momento de los padres primerizos.<br/>Hiashi y Fugaku planeaban quejarse, pero la mirada intimidante de Tsunade les hizo saber que eso no era una buena idea por lo que decidieron alejarse. Hinata y Sasuke agradecieron a la doctora por su intervención. Ambos adultos se habían comportado de manera muy ruidosa y temían que pudieran asustar a la recién nacida.<br/>—Antes de que los deje a solas ¿qué nombre le darán a la niña? —les preguntó Tsunade y todo el enojo desapareció de su rostro dejando únicamente una expresión amable.<br/>Hinata y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas. Ellos ya sabían cómo la llamarían, era algo en lo que habían comenzado a pensar incluso desde antes de que Hinata se enterara de su embarazo, cuando decidieron que estaban listos para convertirse en padres y que deseaban formar una familia.<br/>—Hikari —respondieron al unísono.<br/>—Un nombre hermoso para una niña aún más hermosa.<br/>Tsunade cumplió con su palabra y se retiró. Cuando Hinata vio que su hija estaba mordiendo uno de sus dedos decidió que era el momento de alimentarla. La colocó con mucho cuidado sobre su pecho, temiendo lastimarla. Hikari se veía tan pequeña, frágil y arrugada.<br/>—Se parece a ti —le dijo Sasuke.<br/>Hinata no estaba tan segura de ello. La forma de sus ojos y las facciones de su rostro le recordaban más a Sasuke que a las suyas.<br/>—Gracias —Sasuke continuó hablando —, por estar en mi vida, por cada momento de felicidad y por esta niña tan bella.<br/>Hinata estaba un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de Sasuke. Ella nunca había dudado del amor de su esposo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo hablar de ese modo. Él era del tipo de personas que demostraban sus sentimientos mediante acciones y no con palabras.<br/>—Soy yo la que debería darte las gracias, desde que entraste a mi vida todo se volvió más colorido —respondió Hinata, recordando las largas horas que pasaron juntos, a veces hablando, otras solo haciéndose compañía, pero siempre comprendiéndose y es que ambos sabia lo que se sentía ser opacado por un pariente y cargar con expectativas más allá de las que podían soportar.<br/>Tsunade les permitió a Fugaku y a Hiashi entrar. En esa ocasión los dos estaban acompañados por sus esposas quienes habían decidido darle a la pareja un poco de espacio. Fuera de esa habitación había más personas, amigos y familiares deseosos de conocer a la recién nacida, pero sin contar con la autorización para entrar.<br/>Hinata les presentó a la recién nacida. Los abuelos se mostraron maravillados ante la vista de su nieta, en especial Mikoto quien fue la primera en pedir permiso para cargar a la bebé. Hinata y Sasuke estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.<br/>—Tiene el byakugan —comentó Hiashi con expresión victoriosa.<br/>—No cantes victoria, ese ojo negro sin lugar a duda posee un sharingan inactivo —agregó Fugaku.<br/>—¿Ustedes apostaron con mi hija? —preguntó Hinata. Ni Hiashi ni Fugaku la habían visto tan enojada como lo estaba en ese momento.<br/>—No —respondieron ambos al unísono, pero nadie les creyó.<br/>Hinata estaba por echar a los dos adultos de la habitación cuando notó que no era necesario. Mikoto tomó a su esposo de las orejas y lo sacó a la fuerza. La madre de Hinata hizo lo mismo con su esposo. Ninguna se marchó hasta que la doctora les dijo que era el momento de hacerle varios exámenes a la pequeña Hikari. <br/>Hikari despertó el sharingan, pero eso no pasaría hasta varios años después y ese fue un día que muchos en Konoha no olvidarían. Tanto Hiashi como Fugaku hicieron una gran fiesta el día en que la niña despertó el doujutsu de su respectivo clan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Entrenamiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Para Itachi no era nada nuevo que Sasuke se mostrara celoso, pero lo usual era que sintiera que le robaban a su hermano no que él fuera el ladrón.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrenamiento</p><p> </p><p>Itachi decidió dedicarle algo de tiempo a su hermano pese a lo agotado que se encontraba por su última misión. Esta no había sido especialmente complicada, al menos no para alguien con sus habilidades, pero sí agotadora por lo que un descanso sonaba sumamente tentador, aunque no tanto como pasar tiempo con su hermano favorito.<br/>Había notado a Sasuke hablando con una niña por lo que decidió invitarla. Sabía que su hermano era un niño de lo más adorable, pero no lo había visto jugar con otros niños de su edad y eso le preocupaba. Si bien sabía que solía pasar muy poco tiempo en Konoha temía que su hermano se volviera arrogante y que apartara a las demás personas.<br/>—No es ninguna molestia —le dijo a la pequeña niña. Verla sonrojarse y tartamudear por la pena que le provocaba su invitación le pareció adorable.<br/>—Vamos, Hinata, será divertido.<br/>Las palabras de Sasuke bastaron para que Hinata aceptara la propuesta de Itachi. El shinobi no tardó en descubrir dos cosas sobre ella. La primera era que, pese a su edad no era ninguna novata en las artes shinobis. El que tuviera el byakugan le hizo sospechar que había iniciado su entrenamiento desde muy joven. La segunda cosa que notó fue que la niña era bastante torpe.<br/>Cuando la vio adquirir una pose de batalla, pese a no saber mucho del estilo de pelea de los Hyuuga, notó que había dejado varios puntos abiertos. Le mostró todos los errores que encontró en su postura, notando cómo temblaba cada vez que intentaba ayudarla. Itachi no sabía si era por la reputación que él tenía o si era algo más. Había escuchado muchos rumores acerca de la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga y ninguno de ellos era favorable.<br/>Después de arduos intentos logró que Hinata enderezara su postura. Le pidió que lo golpeara y notó que su golpe era demasiado suave, algo que estaba bien para una niña de su edad, pero no para la heredera de un clan tan importante como lo era el clan Hyuuga. <br/>—Será mejor que trabajemos en la estamina de ambos.<br/>Fue en ese momento que Itachi notó que Sasuke lo veía con molestia. Al principio creyó que era porque le había dedicado la mayor parte de su atención a Hinata, pero luego notó que era con él con quien estaba enojado y eso lo comprobó al momento de entrenar con él.<br/>—Pelea conmigo, hermano mayor.<br/>A pesar de que Itachi aceptó, se limitó a esquivar los ataques de Sasuke. Pudo notar en sus movimientos sus deseos por obtener su reconocimiento, pero también algo más, ocasionalmente buscaba a Hinata con la mirada, como esperando tener su aprobación. Ver que Hinata también lo veía le pareció tierno.<br/>Y también le provocaron algo de celos. Su hermanito, el bebé al que había cargado cuando era un recién nacido y cuidado muchas veces cuando sus padres estaban fuera por una misión, estaba experimentando su primer amor y a él le preocupaba que estuviera creciendo muy rápido o que su trabajo como ninja le impidiera verlo crecer feliz.<br/>Decidió dejarse vencer. Sabía que a Sasuke le ofendía cuando no lo tomaba en serio, pero creyó que en esa ocasión sería diferente y que incluso lo haría feliz. Ver a Hinata felicitándolo, a su tímida manera hizo que pensara que había hecho lo correcto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tarde de juegos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Hinata juega un juego con sus amigos a través de la cámara de su consola de videojuegos. Sasuke llega, trata de tener sexo con ella y le dice que continúe. Hinata trata de no hacer ruido para no delatarse.<br/>Universo alterno. Basado en un prom de https ://nsfwprompts .neocities. org/ y en las versiones de Road to ninja.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tarde de videojuegos </p><p>Hinata terminó su bebida de golpe, había perdido la batalla cuando a su enemigo le quedaba muy poca vida. Kiba y Shino se burlaron de ella. No fueron especialmente groseros, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera especialmente molesta o que se los hiciera saber.<br/>—¿Iniciamos otro combate en el multijugador?<br/>—¿Quieren que destruya a sus personajes física y moralmente? <br/>—En tus sueños, yo seré quien gane el combate y mis personajes los que se conviertan en Chuunin.<br/>Una mano sobre su trasero hizo que se sobresaltara y que maldijera por lo bajo. No era que le molestara que su novio la tocara de esa forma, era lo inoportuno del momento. <br/>—¿Qué pasa, Hinata?<br/>—Mi perra me ha asustado —Hinata le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su novio, agradeciendo que no fuera visible para sus amigos.<br/>—Sigue jugando —le dijo Sasuke en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.<br/>—¿Un perro? —se horrorizó Kiba —. ¡Qué asco! ¡Los perros son lo peor!<br/>Kiba fue interrumpido por Akamaru, quien mordió su trasero con tanta fuerza que le arrancó parte del pantalón. Hinata se preguntó por qué su amigo lo conservaba. Para nadie era un secreto que Kiba odiaba a los perros y que Akamaru odiaba a Kiba.<br/>—¡Es por eso que prefiero a los gatos! —gritó, era evidente que estaba enojado.<br/>Akamaru gruñó y Kiba de apresuró en esconderse.<br/>Oportunidad que Hinata utilizó para matar al personaje de Kiba.<br/>—¡Tramposa! —se quejó Kiba —. ¡Estaba distraído! <br/>Hinata le sacó la lengua de manera burlona.<br/>—No es mi culpa si te distraes.<br/>Hinata nuevamente se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke siguió acariciandola. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus piernas, trazando pequeños círculos. No se detuvo cuando llegó a su entrepierna, solo se puso a jugar con los bordes de su short.<br/>Shino intentó matar a su personaje.<br/>—¡Vamos, Kiba! ¡Vengame!<br/>Kiba no era visible. <br/>Hinata podía imaginarlo tirado en el suelo, con la mano sobre el lugar en que su personaje había sido herido y tratando de que su voz sonara como si estuviera agonizando.<br/>—Patético. <br/>Nuevamente se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke continuó con sus caricias. Besó y lamió sus piernas provocando que tuviera problemas para concentrarse. "Ese bastardo sabe lo que hace", pensó Hinata, contenerse era difícil. <br/>Hinata creyó que se delataría cuando Sasuke comenzó a desabrochar su short y sus manos la acariciaron sobre la ropa interior. Respiró profundo en un intento por calmarse.<br/>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shino.<br/>—Si quieres podemos jugar en otro momento —agregó Kiba.<br/>—Dijo el perdedor, si quieres tu revancha tendrás que esperar que Shino escape o que yo lo mate.<br/>—Eres cruel —se quejó Kiba —, mi fantasma te perseguirá en todo momento. <br/>Hinata sintió algo deslizándose sobre sus piernas, un vistazo bastó para saber que era Sasuke el que la desvestía.<br/>—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?<br/>—Sí, solo era una hormiga.<br/>—¡Un insecto! —Shino se veía horrorizado —. ¡Asco, mátalo antes de que ponga huevos!<br/>—La hormiga reina es la única que pone huevos.<br/>—¡Qué importa! ¡es un insecto y debe morir por asqueroso!<br/>Hinata negó con la cabeza. No entendía el rechazo que sus amigos sentían por esos animales y dudaba que algún día pudiera hacerlo.<br/>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sasuke. Le había retirado el short y tenía los mismos planes para su ropa interior. En ocasiones como ese Hinata solía pensar que Sasuke debió ser un ninja en otra vida.<br/>La partida terminó con la victoria de Hinata. Kiba y Shino sugiero terminar, pero ella se negó de inmediato. Incluso se burló de ellos y les advirtió que se reiría más cuando volviera a ganar.<br/>—¿Van a desconectarse ahora? ¿cuando falta tan poco para el evento?<br/>Kiba y Shino negaron furiosamente. <br/>Eso pensé. <br/>Hinata intentó concentrarse en atacar a Kurama. En el evento de ese día todos los jugadores debían derrotar al Bijuu que destruía la aldea y quien lograra hacerle el mayor daño obtendría un premio especial, pero no podía. Los dedos de Sasuke se estaban introduciendo en su intimidad y este, sabía lo que hacía. Cada vez que movía sus dedos sentía que estaba más cerca de tener un orgasmo.<br/>—¿Tienes fiebre? —le preguntó Kiba.<br/>—¿Por qué preguntas? —Hinata de reprochó mentalmente, su voz no había sonado con la dureza que quería. <br/>—Estas roja —en esa ocasión Shino fue quien habló. <br/>—Es que me he olvidado de apagar el aire acondicionado. <br/>—Entonces ve y apagalo.<br/>—No durante un evento.<br/>Sasuke introdujo otro dedo y Hinata no pudo evitar gemir. Lo estaba disfrutando, pero era una tortura el tener que contenerse, especialmente cuando su novio conocía tan bien su cuerpo y se estaba aprovechando de ello.<br/>Quizá enfocarse en el juego e incrementar su puntaje. Supo que hablar sería inútil pues en el momento en que abriera la boca solo podría gemir.<br/>"Bastardo", pensó cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke en su entrepierna. Miró el reloj, faltaban diez segundos para que terminara el evento y en ella no estaba segura de poder contenerse. Mordió sus labios en un intento por callarse y trató de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad.<br/>El evento terminó y ella no obtuvo el lugar que esperaba, aunque logró entrar al top diez. Se despidió con un gesto de mano de sus amigos y colgó la llamada.<br/>—Ahora verás lo que te espera, Charasuke —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Sasuke le resultó irresistible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. De cabeza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Ino y Naruto viajan a un extraño mundo donde todos sus conocidos se comportan de extrañas formas.<br/>Advertencia: Contiene elementos de Urusei Yatsura y Road to Ninja. <br/>Este one shot contiene NaruIno.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De cabeza<br/>Summary: Ino y Naruto viajan a un extraño mundo donde todos sus conocidos se comportan de extrañas formas.<br/>Advertencia: Contiene elementos de Urusei Yatsura y Road to Ninja. <br/>Este one shot contiene NaruIno.<br/>Naruto e Ino habían estado trabajando durante horas para arreglar la oficina del Hokage. Naruto había sido elegido para el cargo e Ino había insistido en que debían arreglarla antes de que comenzara a trabajar formalmente. <br/>—Kakashi podrá ser un gran ninja, pero es demasiado desordenado —Ino frunció el ceño al ver la revista erótica que se encontraba debajo del escritorio. <br/>Naruto observó la revista con nostalgia, la reconoció de inmediato como uno de los trabajos de Jiraiya. Ino al principio se mostró confundida, pero no tardó en entender lo que había afectado a su esposo.<br/>—¿Crees que debamos devolvérsela a Kakashi? No me gustaría que Inosuke la encontrará, nuestro hijo es demasiado joven para estas cosas.<br/>Naruto sonrió a modo de respuesta y ambos continuaron con la limpieza. <br/>—Encontré unos pergaminos. <br/>—Ten cuidado, no sabemos que clase de jutsu pueda contener. Repito lo que dije antes, Kakashi es el ninja más desordenado que he conocido.<br/>Naruto no fue cuidadoso. No solo abrió el pergamino sino que también realizó los sellos que este contenía. Tratándose de un pergamino olvidado, le parecía absurdo que tuviera importancia o que fuera peligroso. No tardaría en darse cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.<br/>—Naruto —le regañó Ino, ver la apariencia de su esposo la hizo cambiar de opinión —. Te ves más joven.<br/>—Tú también —respondió Naruto.<br/>Ino tomó el pergamino. Lo más obvio era que se tratara de un jutsu modificador de apariencia, pero su instinto le decía que no era así. La oficina del Hokage se veía diferente y un vistazo a las afueras le hacían pensar que ni siquiera estaban en Konoha. Ino sabía de lo acelerados de los cambios en la aldea, de lo mucho que todo había cambiado cuando industrias Kaminarimon construyó un sistema de ferrocarriles, pero aún así lo que veía era irreconocible. <br/>Habían edificios de gran tamaño y una gran cantidad de casas. Las calles estaban cubiertas por una sustancia oscura y por ellas transitaba un tipo de vehículo que nunca antes había visto.<br/>—¿En dónde estamos?<br/>—Eso mismo es lo que yo me pregunto.<br/>La puerta se abrió, Matsuri estaba del otro lado y no estaba nada contenta.<br/>—¿Qué hacen en mi departamento? <br/>—¿Tu departamento? —respondieron Ino y Naruto al unísono. <br/>Esas palabras solo hicieron que Matsuri se enojara más de lo que ya estaba y que les lanzara todo lo que tenía a la mano.<br/>Ino y Naruto pudieron esquivar la mayoría de las cosas y en cuanto salieron, comprendieron el motivo del enojo de la adolescente. No estaban en la oficina del Hokage, sino en un conjunto de departamentos. La puerta por la que salieron estaba etiquetada con el número 101.<br/>Ambos decidieron salir a explorar, esperando encontrar algo que les permitiera entender mejor ese lugar tan particular. Todo se veía tan desconocido, pero de alguna forma sabían que seguían en Konoha.<br/>Lo más extraño fue cuando apareció Sasuke. El joven Uchiha estaba corriendo, como si huyera de algo lo cuando se detuvo y se acercó a Ino. <br/>—¡Hola, hermosa señorita! ¿Me permite su número de teléfono? ¿vamos a una cita? No muerdo, a menos que me lo pida. <br/>Naruto habría estado molesto por la forma tan abierta en la que Sasuke coqueteaba con su esposa de no ser por esposa hecho de que estaba sorprendido. Había conocido a Sasuke por años y lo más cercano que había visto a técnicas de ligue de su parte fue cuando le pidió matrimonio a Hinata y solo lo había hecho porque Ino lo había aconsejado.<br/>Ino lo empujó débilmente, demasiado sorprendida para enojarse. Planeaba rechazar su propuesta cuando alguien se adelantó, una mujer que se veía demasiado enojada.<br/>—¡Ca-ri-ñi-to!<br/>Hinata estaba furiosa. Su voz entrecortada delataba la rabia que sentía y su cuerpo estaba rodeado por electricidad. <br/>Naruto e Ino no tenían problemas en crear que Hinata estuviera rodeada de electricidad. Ino tenía la sospecha de que su amiga tenía afinidad con los elementos electricidad y viento. Lo raro era verla tan enojada y vistiendo una ropa tan reveladora. Su traje consistía en un bikini de dos piezas con los colores de un tigre y botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas del mismo color. Otro aspecto inusual en ella eran sus cuernos.<br/>Sasuke se alejó corriendo. Hinata lo siguió, volando. Naruto e Ino fueron testigos de como Sasuke recibía una descarga eléctrica y cómo Hinata le reclamaba por mujeriego.<br/>—Deberíamos ayudar —comentó Naruto.<br/>Ino negó. Amaba a Naruto, pero a veces le exasperaba lo servicial que era. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a un amigo incluso si este no quería ser ayudado. Sasuke era el ejemplo más grande de eso. Naruto nunca perdió las esperanzas y no se rindió hasta que se olvidara del odio.<br/>—Sasuke debe disculparse —comentó Ino, consciente de que, aunque Naruto pudiera exasperarla, también lo era que lo amaba demasiado —, y tengo un plan. <br/>El plan de Ino no fue demasiado elaborado. Este consistía en buscar a Sasuke y a Hinata, algo que no fue difícil debido a lo escandalosos que eran y amenazar a Sasuke con que debía disculparse.<br/>No funcionó. <br/>—¿Por qué debería disculparme? ¡Es ella la que está loca!<br/>Sasuke le sacó la lengua a Hinata, gesto que fue devuelto por Hinata.<br/>Ino sintió deseos de golpearlo. Sabía que Sasuke era difícil de tratar, pero nunca le había parecido tan difícil como ese Sasuke mujeriego.  Intentó pensar en un plan, más no tuvo la oportunidad de ponerlo en acción, ella y Naruto se están desvaneciendo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage, en la Konoha que conocía. <br/>—Será mejor que pongamos este pergamino en un lugar seguro y que lo investigues cuanto antes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Otro mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: Secuela de "De cabeza", one shot que se encuentra en esta colección. <br/>Summary: Hinata solo quería que ella y Sasuke pudieran llegar a clases, viajar a otro mundo no estaba en sus planes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otro mundo</p><p>Hinata apagó el despertador. Sasuke se veía muy lindo durmiendo y ella quería seguir a su lado. Sasuke despertó media hora después, al principio sonriente, cuando vio a Hinata, luego asustado cuando vio el reloj.<br/>—¡Es tarde! —se quejó Sasuke —. ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!<br/>—Estábamos muy calientitos aquí.<br/>Hinata y Sasuke se apresuraron en prepararse para ir a clases. Ambos se alejaron corriendo mientras comía una tostada pese a que Uchiha era el único que tenía prisa.<br/>—Puedo mostrarte un atajo —sugirió Hinata.<br/>—No, gracias.<br/>Hinata no le hizo caso. Tomó a Sasuke de la mano y lo tiró por el portal que acababa de crear. Ambos salieron frente a un enorme edificio que era visitado por numerosos estudiantes. El problema era que ni Sasuke ni Hinata podían reconocerlo y todos los estudiantes se veían demasiado jóvenes. <br/>—¿Habremos llegado al futuro?<br/>—No puedo llegar tarde otra vez —se quejó Sasuke —, me castigarán.<br/>Hinata se puso a buscar algo que pudiera indicarle en dónde estaba cuando vio a una versión mayor de su amigo Naruto vistiendo una capa que le pareció bastante llamativa.<br/>—Hikari ¿has visto a Inosuke?<br/>—Sí, tío Naruto, lo vi en el camino, debe llegar en cualquier momento. <br/>Hinata supo de inmediato que Hikari era hija de Sasuke. El parecido entre ambos era innegable. <br/>—¿Eres hija de Sasuke Uchiha?<br/>Hikari asintió. Para ella esa pregunta era extraña, según había escuchado ella y Sasuke eran los únicos Uchiha.<br/>Hinata buscó unos cuernos en ella, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía cuando no encontró ninguno.. Eso provocó que Hikari se alejara notablemente incómoda. <br/>—Cariñito —su voz era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza —, no tiene cuernos, no es mi hija.<br/>—Quiero saber quién es la madre.<br/>Sasuke se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba el Naruto mayor. El enojo que este sentía desapareció para ser reemplazado por confusión. <br/>—¿Otro hijo? —preguntó Naruto confundido.<br/>—¿Has visto a mi madre?<br/>—Hinata está con Ino —respondió Naruto un tanto confundido —. Ese bastardo, no me dijo que tuvo gemelos.<br/>Hinata comenzó a bailar en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Naruto. Estaba tan feliz que no se detuvo a pensar lo que podría significar la falta de cuernos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>